La cosa más estúpida
by Galy
Summary: Kai descubre los verdaderos sentimientos de Ray al leer su diario. ¿Qué hay en el corazón del gatito? - One-shot, KaixRay, Shonen ai.


**La cosa más estúpida**

_Hoy es viernes otra vez. Toda la semana espero con desesperación que llegue este día, y cuando por fin llega, maldigo el calendario. Hoy en la noche vendrás. No tengo que trabajar pues el restaurante cerrará para remodelar algunas cosas. Eso me dará tiempo. Podré hacer la cena, tal vez tengas hambre cuando llegues..._

_No, no será así. Sé perfectamente cómo funcionan las cosas. ¿Para qué insisto en creer otra cosa?_

_No sé por qué sigo contigo. Tal vez porque soy un idiota._

_No eres el primero en mi vida. Y con ello me refiero a que he estado en todos tipos de relaciones. Algunas serias y a largo plazo, otras basadas en mera atracción física e incluso varios romances de una sola noche._

_Sé que tú tampoco eres primerizo. ¡Dios! Tienes más experiencia que yo en estas cosas y eso es mucho decir. Sólo que tú eres diferente. Si alguien te gusta, haces que esté contigo de una forma u otra. Eres irresistible. Lo sabes y no te importa valerte de ello. Pero si te hartas, lo cual sucede muy fácilmente, botas a tu "compañero" en turno y te buscas otro._

_Conmigo es diferente. Hemos estado "juntos" por casi cuatro meses. Pero no me malinterpreten. "Juntos" no se refiere a un noviazgo serio. Lo nuestro es más bien compartir una cama que compartir una vida. No sé mucho de ti y tú no pareces interesado en saber de mí._

_Sabes que me gusta que me beses en el cuello justo por debajo del oído. Sabes qué puntos tocar para encenderme al instante. Sabes que adoro cuando juegas con mi cabello después de haber hecho el amor. Pero no sabes el nombre de mis padres, ni mi color favorito, ni qué libros me gustan leer. No sabes que odio cuando te vas así de rápido como llegaste, sin decir nada, sin siquiera un beso de saludo. No sabes que me he vuelto adicto a ti y que mi vida sin ti a mi lado es vacía y sin sentido._

_Estás conmigo porque te gusto, lo sé; estás conmigo porque yo satisfago tu lujuria._

_Y no me importa._

_Sé que cualquiera pensaría que eres un imbécil insensible y que yo soy un estúpido dejado, pero no es así. Aunque no seas el tipo romántico que desea estar conmigo para toda la vida, no me quejo. Tienes tu propia manera de hacer las cosas. Tus manos en mi piel me dicen que soy tuyo y que no piensas compartirme. Tus labios desesperados me gritan que te gusto. Las caricias que me haces me demuestran tu ternura. Las miradas intensas me capturan y no me dejan ir._

_Sé que te gusta tener el control en todo. Desde un simple beso hasta el momento cuando nuestros cuerpos se funden. Sé que odias que te cuestione sobre lo que pasa contigo cuando no estás aquí. Sé que te gusta ser libre. Pero también sé que te gusta estar conmigo._

_Por eso no te pregunto sobre ti. No quiero atarte a mí porque sólo conseguiría que te alejaras; yo quiero que estés conmigo para siempre. Por eso te doy la libertad que los otros no te dieron. Si te llegas a hartar de esto no necesitarías romper conmigo porque no estamos juntos. Sabes que bastaría con que no me buscaras más para que yo entendiera que se acabó. Pero no lo haces. Siempre llegas a tiempo, el mismo día, cada semana. Yo no te presiono, sólo te abro los brazos y me pierdo en tus ojos, disfrutando cada segundo mientras estás a mi lado, hasta que termina y te vas. Y sé que la siguiente semana llegarás y volveré a perderme en tu piel._

_Lo que no sabes es lo que sucede conmigo cuando no estás, cuando no me ves. Lloro amargamente porque no me amas. Yo sí te amo. Eres lo más importante en mi vida. Eres toda mi vida. No sabes con cuánta ansía espero que transcurra la semana para volver a estar en tus brazos._

_Nunca te lo diré. Te reirías y te alejarías de mí. Si supieras lo dentro que estás clavado en mi corazón, huirías. No te gusta depender de nadie, por eso lo nuestro es fugaz; comienza cuando atraviesas la puerta y termina cuando te vas, luego vuelve a comenzar la semana siguiente, repitiéndose tantas veces como tú desees._

_Nunca me has dicho nada. Tampoco espero que un día me digas «te amo». Soy muy ingenuo, lo sé, pero no estúpido. Sin embargo, tampoco me has dicho «te quiero», «me gustas» o un llano y miserable «te deseo». Pero al menos puedo sentirme seguro de estos dos últimos, aunque tus 'sentimientos' se limiten a lo carnal._

_¿Que si soy feliz?_

_Lo soy... creo._

_No eres exactamente la pareja ideal que imaginaba. Aquella persona que me tomaría en sus brazos para abrazarme por el puro gusto de hacerlo, sin que necesariamente termináramos en la cama. Aquella persona que me miraría a los ojos para decirme «te amo» y luego me besaría, haciéndome temblar incontroladamente._

_Ese no eres tú. Me alegro por ello pues si fueras diferente no me habrías interesado. Me enamoré de ti: del estoico, frío, callado, altivo, estricto, posesivo, huraño y perfeccionista chico. Desde que me besaste la primera vez supe que nunca te portarías tierno, romántico o meloso. También me alegro por ello. Eso hace más ardientes nuestros momentos juntos. ¡Vaya que sabes cómo hacerme temblar!_

_Muchas veces he pensado en dejarte. Debería buscar alguien que de verdad quiera compartir su vida y que busque algo más que un desahogo para su pasión. Sé que soy tonto por aceptarte cada vez y permitir que me rompas el corazón en cada ocasión._

_Me duele saber que estás con otros a pesar de mí. Quién sabe en cuántas camas más duermes después de haber estado conmigo. En cambio yo, te pertenezco sólo a ti. Soy libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana y sé que no me reclamarías porque no te importa en absoluto. Pero no puedo estar con alguien que no seas tú. Es imposible. Sólo tú me llenas de esa forma indescriptible. Sólo tú puedes romperme el corazón y luego curarlo con un beso. Sólo tú puedes estar con alguien más y aún así lograr que te acepte._

_En verdad soy patético._

_Sí, tal vez soy un idiota por permitir que pases sobre mí de esa manera. Debería exigirte que me respetaras, que me frecuentaras, que te preocuparas por saber qué hay en mi cabeza. Deberías buscarme, seducirme, enamorarme con detalles. Deberías hacer tantas cosas en lugar de limitarte a acostarte conmigo. Pero claro, mejor te ahorras todas esas "estupideces"; no tienen sentido porque yo te acepto en mi cama a pesar de no tener nada contigo._

_Soy demasiado idiota por lastimarme así. Debería dejarte y olvidarte. A ti no te importará porque no sientes nada por mí. Estoy seguro que encontrarías otro cuerpo que te dé el calor que alguna vez te diera yo. Debería dejar de hacerme daño con falsas ilusiones. Mientras más pasa el tiempo, y tú sigues buscándome, más creo que puedas llegar a sentir algo por mí. Pero es sólo una ilusión. Tú no me amas._

_¿Qué es peor? Estar contigo y saber que no eres mío, o no haber intentado nada. Supongo que una noche de pasión vale la pena. Esos momentos son lo más cerca de ti que jamás estaré. Definitivamente esto que siento por ti es amor. De otra forma no me conformaría con las migajas de tu atención._

_Sí, soy un verdadero y completo idiota, pero uno enamorado de ti. Y este enorme sentimiento que hiciste crecer en mí debe mantenerse en secreto._

_Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabe de mis sentimientos por ti. Las pocas personas que saben de nuestros "encuentros" creen que es mera lujuria. Es una verdad a medias, porque eso es lo que tú sientes. En cambio yo, siento tocar el cielo con un simple abrazo tuyo._

_No sabes cómo deseaba que tus atenciones a mí fueran por otra causa. Siempre supe que te gustaba. Lo he sabido desde que Bryan me mandó al hospital durante el torneo mundial ruso. No quiero sonar vanidoso pero me doy cuenta que puedo gustarle a muchos, lo veo cuando me miro al espejo por las mañanas. Pero no me sirve de nada. Tú sólo te fijaste en mi exterior._

_En todos estos años, alimenté mis esperanzas con cada muestra que dabas de que te importaba. Y cuando al fin me besaste aquel día, la cruel verdad me golpeó con dureza. Tus labios reaccionaron a la atracción, se dejaron llevar por el momento, y los sentí vacíos. No había sentimiento en tus besos._

_Y tú me preguntaste si estaba dispuesto a esto. Yo te contesté sin dudar que sí. Creí que podría hacer que te enamoraras. Creí que en tu duro corazón podía florecer algo como el amor. Me equivoqué._

_¿Quién soy yo como para que el magnífico Kai Hiwatari se fije en mí?_

_No soy nadie, excepto el apasionado chico que después de casi cuatro meses de sexo aún te complace._

_Rechacé al verdadero amor por ti. Lee me confesó que siempre ha estado enamorado de mí. Yo le dije que estaba contigo. Sé que le rompí el corazón pero sus palabras también me hirieron. ¿Qué clase de amor puede llegar a parecerse a lo que tenemos? Citando sus palabras, él me dijo que «soy un imbécil que está desperdiciando su vida esperando que tú me dirijas siquiera una mirada». Sé que lo soy, pero aún así, Lee está equivocado: hace mucho que no espero nada de ti._

_Pero hubo alguien que me hizo pensar mucho. Bryan. Hace poco se acercó a mí para decirme que le gusto y que no le importa si estoy contigo. Dijo que lo tuyo conmigo es un pequeño detalle que se solucionará cuando te busques a otro. Dijo que está dispuesto a esperar hasta que me dé cuenta que esto no irá a ningún lado. Me dijo que me ama y que tú no serás un obstáculo para que yo esté con él._

_Que iluso es Bryan. También Lee es muy iluso. Los dos no pueden ver lo que tú eres para mí. No es que tú me des migajas de tu tiempo, es que yo me conformo con ellas. Y cuando un día despierte y la magia se haya terminado, estaré feliz porque tú me hiciste conocer el amor. Eso para mí vale más que nada. En lugar de una persona que me ame incondicionalmente, yo quiero sentir el amor por mí mismo. Eso es lo que tengo a tu lado. ¿Acaso nadie ve cuánto te amo? No me importa que yo en tu vida signifique sólo una noche de pasión a la semana, no pienso cambiar ni un segundo que paso contigo por toda una vida perfecta._

_Es una estupidez, ¿no? Si me escucharas decir esto seguro te reirías. Entonces me pregunto, ¿qué es la cosa más estúpida en el mundo? Y me respondo: enamorarse._

Kai dejó a un lado el librillo. Tenía los ojos arrasados pero contenía con obstinación las lágrimas. No se había dado cuenta lo que el chino sentía por él. Miró el cuerpo desnudo de Ray, cubierto por una sábana, totalmente ignorante de lo que el ruso acabara de leer.

Ese día no fue diferente de los otros. Y a su mente asomaron los recuerdos de las últimas horas.

**oOoOoOo Flash back oOoOoOo**

Kai caminó hacia la casa de Ray. No lo veía desde hacía una semana. Tenía tantas ganas de estar con él... detuvo el auto afuera de su edificio y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Abrió con la llave que Ray le diera hacía unas semanas y se encaminó al tercer piso, donde el departamento del chino se localizara.

Cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó su melodiosa voz.

—Kai, ¿eres tú?

El ruso esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Por supuesto que era él. ¿Quién más tendría llave de su departamento? Gato tonto, pensó.

Ray estaba en la cocina. Un aroma que hacía agua la boca llenaba ligeramente el aire. Sin embargo, no prestó mucha atención a ello. Entró a la cocina en el momento que Ray guardaba algo en el refrigerador y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Me extrañaste, gatito? —le preguntó juguetonamente al oído para besarlo en el cuello justo después, lo que provocó un suspiro del chino.

Luego no supo cómo exactamente habían dejado la cocina y ahora se encontraban en la recámara. Kai empujó al chino para que cayera en la cama y luego se colocó sobre él para atacarlo con besos. Sonreía al escuchar los gemidos, producto de las manos sobre la piel apiñonada. Pasaron varios minutos de sólo besarlo y deleitarse con tan exquisito sabor... tenía que admitirlo: Ray era especial.

Cuando por fin dejaron los juegos de lado, Kai tomó el control. No era que a Ray le disgustara pues siempre era así y nunca protestaba ni ponía resistencia. De hecho, se notaba lo mucho que le gustaba que Kai lo penetrara. Se daba cuenta porque el chino gritaba su nombre con éxtasis.

Su nombre jamás había sonado tan dulce como en los labios de Ray.

Cada vez era más excitante, cada vez lo disfrutaban más, cada vez era mejor...

Luego, cuando Kai llegaba al clímax, generalmente casi al mismo tiempo que Ray, permanecían juntos y en silencio hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaban. Entonces era cuando el sueño amenazaba con dominarlos. Las primeras veces, Kai esperaba que Ray se durmiera y se iba, pero después comenzó a quedarse con él toda la noche. Le gustaba acariciar su cabello, suave como la seda. Le gustaba mirarlo dormir, con esa expresión de felicidad en el rostro. Lo miraba hasta que él mismo era vencido por el cansancio. En las mañanas despertaba antes que él, se vestía, le susurraba al oído un "adiós gatito" y se iba.

**oOoOoOo Flash back end oOoOoOo**

Ahora estaba ahí, después de haber hecho suyo al chico, acostado en la cama junto a él, y sin poder dormir.

Por eso creyó que leer lo ayudaría y tomó el cuadernillo negro que yacía en el buró. En cuanto comenzó a leer se sorprendió al reconocer la fina escritura de Ray. Era un libro con páginas en blanco que su dueño llenaba poco a poco. Comenzaba desde que se aventuró a dejar su aldea para viajar por el mundo. Pasó las páginas hasta llegar casi a lo último que estaba escrito. Hablaba de la relación que los dos sostenían.

_Hoy es viernes otra vez. Toda la semana espero con desesperación que llegue este día, y cuando por fin llega, maldigo el calendario. Hoy en la noche vendrás..._

_No sé por qué sigo contigo. Tal vez porque soy un idiota..._

Luego seguían cuatro largas páginas llenas de lo que el corazón del chico a su lado escondía. Sentía su corazón encogerse antes aquellas palabras tan reveladoras y profundas.

Siempre creyó que lo que lo unía a Ray era mera atracción física, por parte de ambos. Ahora descubría que Ray estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Sonrió. No supo por qué pero sonrió. Y a la vez comenzó a invadirlo el miedo. Ya nada sería igual. Ahora, cada vez que viera aquellos ojos ambarinos llenos de emociones, sabría que eran de amor, un amor sólo para él.

No pudo evitar más que acariciar con un dedo la tierna mejilla del chico. Era hermoso, no cabía duda. Adoraba el color de sus ojos, la suavidad de su piel, el olor de su cabello... adoraba verlo sonreír de aquella forma que revelaba sus colmillitos, adoraba verlo sonrojado mientras hacían el amor.

Pero no le correspondía. No podía corresponderle. No debía corresponderle...

Aunque el muchacho lo hacía sentir lo que jamás pudo sentir con nadie. Sí, nadie le había hecho sentir lo que Ray. Por eso seguía con él a pesar del tiempo.

¿Sería posible? Aún no podía creer que Ray lo amara. Mucho menos que sufriera por él. También le sorprendió leer que rechazó a Lee y Bryan por su causa. ¿Sería tanto el amor que sentía?

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Fue entonces que notó la mesa puesta para dos personas. Observó el platón con comida ya fría. Era un platillo muy elaborado. Al parecer Ray se había esforzado. Recordó las palabras del diario:

_No tengo que trabajar pues el restaurante cerrará para remodelar algunas cosas. Eso me dará tiempo. Podré hacer la cena, tal vez tengas hambre cuando llegues..._

Su corazón se encogió un poco al recordar más.

_Sí, tal vez soy un idiota por permitir que pases sobre mí de esa manera. Debería exigirte que me respetaras, que me frecuentaras, que te preocuparas por saber qué hay en mi cabeza. Deberías buscarme, seducirme, enamorarme con detalles. Deberías hacer tantas cosas en lugar de limitarte a acostarte conmigo._

Sabía que Ray había cocinado. Lo supo por el aroma al entrar. Pero no le importó. Tanto esfuerzo se había ido a la basura porque ese platillo no podría recalentarse.

Dejó el vaso vacío en el lavaplatos y regresó al cuarto. Antes de volver a acostarse junto a Ray, observó una fotografía enmarcada, a un lado de la lámpara en la mesita de noche. Su vista, ya acostumbrada a la penumbra, y ayudada por un ligero rayo de luna, distinguió a un pequeño Ray de cuatro o cinco años en medio de dos personas que seguramente eran sus padres.

_Pero no sabes el nombre de mis padres, ni mi color favorito, ni qué libros me gustan leer. No sabes que odio cuando te vas así de rápido como llegaste, sin decir nada, sin siquiera un beso de saludo. No sabes que me he vuelto adicto a ti y que mi vida sin ti a mi lado es vacía y sin sentido._

Sintió el escozor de la culpa apoderarse de él. Era cierto. Aunque compartieran tantos años de convivencia diaria, y ahora una "relación", Ray era un extraño. Y seguramente sabía más cosas de él que las que Kai sabía del chino. Después de todo, desde que eran los Blade Breakers, Ray siempre fue el que se interesó en conocer a Kai, obviamente no siendo correspondido en ese interés.

Se deslizó cuidadosamente bajo las cobijas. No quería despertarlo, no todavía.

Observó cuidadosamente el rostro del chico. Estaba acostado sobre su espalda, con la cabeza ladeada hacia él. Algunos mechones de cabello caían rebeldes sobre su rostro. Los retiró con cuidado, casi en una caricia. Notó lo diferente que se veía sin la banda del yin-yang. Varias veces lo había visto sin ella pero nunca tan detenidamente. Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta, curvada en una sonrisa muy débil. Tenía labios ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, pero la forma de su boca era peculiar. Su nariz era pequeña, redonda. Su cara tenía facciones curiosas, no eran finas pero sí llamativas; la forma de su cara era redonda ligeramente, lo que lo hacía verse en cierta forma como un niño. Pero no era un niño. Eso lo sabía. Aunque tenía impresa toda la inocencia de uno.

Acercó su mano de nuevo a su mejilla y deslizó su dedo por ella.

_Nunca me has dicho nada. Tampoco espero que un día me digas «te amo». Soy muy ingenuo, lo sé, pero no estúpido._

Ray emitió un sonidito parecido al ronroneo de un gato al sentir la caricia en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con un par de rubíes mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Kai? ¿Qué haces despierto? —susurró perezosamente.

—No podía dormir...

—Ah...

Ray no supo qué decir, así que no dijo nada. Sólo dejó que sus sentidos se perdieran totalmente por causa de aquel leve contacto... ¡un momento! ¿Desde cuándo Kai le hacía caricias de ese tipo?

—Kai, ¿por qué...?

—Shh... —Kai colocó un dedo en los labios de Ray.

Lentamente, bajo la hipnosis de los bellos ojos dorados que brillaban tímidamente en la oscuridad, Kai depositó un suave beso en los labios de Ray. Éste, aún sorprendido, no reaccionó. Se preguntaba por qué Kai se comportaba diferente. En su corazón tenía la esperanza de que su sueño se hubiera cumplido, pero se reprendió mentalmente, eso nunca sucedería.

Los dos intercambiaban más que un beso, una caricia. Sus labios se rozaban lentamente, con dulzura. Kai acariciaba la cintura de Ray, provocando que el chino sonriera, sobre todo cuando sus labios se separaron y la boca del ruso bajo hasta su cuello.

—Kai... —murmuró sin poder contenerse. El ruso de nuevo lo había encendido.

—Ven aquí... —le dijo Kai. Ray colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y suspiró cuando fue besado en esa parte, justo por debajo del oído. Kai volvió a tomarlo, volvió a hacerlo suyo. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Ray lo notó. No había pasión explosiva, sino una torturante dulzura. No había deseo, había caricias. No había indiferencia, había condescendencia. No había arrebato, había ¿cariño?

Los murmullos de amor de Ray se escucharon en todo el departamento, haciéndose más intensos conforme Kai lo hacía llegar al clímax. Cuando por fin terminó, Kai mantuvo a Ray abrazado por la cintura. El chino no lo pensó dos veces y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del ruso. Pronto se había dejado llevar por el sueño otra vez.

_Debería dejar de hacerme daño con falsas ilusiones. Mientras más pasa el tiempo, y tú sigues buscándome, más creo que puedas llegar a sentir algo por mí. Pero es sólo una ilusión. Tú no me amas._

Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y se deslizo por su mejilla.

Sin darse cuenta, lastimaba a Ray con sus acciones. ¡Y no quería lastimarlo!

Tal vez debió aceptar a Lee o Bryan y terminar con él. Cualquiera de ellos le daría la felicidad que merecía. Era un chico muy valioso. Una verdadera joya. No había nadie más puro y bueno que él.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía amarlo? No era que no quisiera. Era que no «debía».

_¿Que si soy feliz?_

_Lo soy... creo._

Kai besó tiernamente el cabello de Ray. Él no merecía esto. Aunque tuviera la fortuna de estar con la persona que amaba, merecía ser correspondido.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al imaginar a Ray en los brazos de alguien más. Comprendió lo que el chino sentía al creer que él tenía a otros. Pero no había nadie más. Y aunque comenzó su relación con él porque le gustaba, la misma forma de ser del chico lo había conquistado. Era principalmente porque lo dejaba ser libre.

Era lo que siempre quiso. Alguien que lo amara con esa intensidad pero que no lo atara a su lado. Y si lo tenía todo, ¿por qué no era feliz?

Si tan sólo Ray supiera que él también esperaba con ansias los viernes, que deseaba poder tenerlo en sus brazos otra vez, besar sus labios, mirarlo dormir...

¿Para qué se engañaba? Lo amaba.

Pero no podía corresponderle.

_Muchas veces he pensado en dejarte. Debería buscar alguien que de verdad quiera compartir su vida y que busque algo más que un desahogo para su pasión. Sé que soy tonto por aceptarte cada vez y permitir que me rompas el corazón en cada ocasión._

Las palabras de Ray lo despertaron a la realidad. Lo estaba lastimando de verdad.

Si tanto lo amaba debía dejarlo libre para que encontrara a alguien más. ¡Pero no quería hacerlo! Eso sería renunciar a lo que más quería. Sería estúpido.

_Entonces me pregunto, ¿qué es la cosa más estúpida en el mundo? Y me respondo: enamorarse._

Sin darse cuenta, ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Se deshizo del abrazo de Ray con cuidado y se levantó para vestirse. Antes de marcharse, en lugar del indiferente "adiós gatito", se acercó y lo besó en los labios con ternura.

—Hasta pronto, gatito —le susurró, sabiendo que seguía dormido—. Te amo.

* * *

Un one-shot más a mi lista. De verdad, es más fácil escribir fics de este tipo que historias con trama y continuidad.

Bueno, todas sus opiniones son valiosas y bienvenidas.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
